baldis_basics_in_a_literally_bit_of_everythingfandomcom-20200214-history
Baldi
“''Welcome to Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning That's me!”— Title screen of the game. '''Baldi' is the titular character of Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning. He is the head teacher of Here School, giving the Player math problems to solve in notebooks before they can collect them. As the whole game is not what it seems, a twist reveals that he is the active main antagonist angered when a single mistake by the Player is made, at least by answering a question wrong. Description Baldi is a poorly modeled CGI character with an appearance as that of a seemingly human bald figure with long, skinny fingers, pale-tan skin, large lips, and what seems to be a singular brown hair on his head. He wears a long-sleeved green shirt, blue pants, and light brown shoes. Even though he has no visible ears, the description mentions that Baldi has an excellent sense of hearing. Strangely enough, Baldi's facial expression while chasing the Player, while heavily compressed and distorted, is neutral and not one of anger Personality Baldi is known for his eerily nonchalant demeanor, and his dangerous personality is not immediately evident. He carries a facade of friendliness and a relaxed demeanor, though it most likely is his default mental state. He warmly greets students and uses positive reinforcement when they correctly answer his questions. He loves math and believes everyone else does, and his love for the subject is so strong that when other people fail to answer a math question, his psyche shatters and he undergoes a disturbing personality change. His formerly talkative and affable nature completely disappears, and he drastically changes into a cold man keen on delivering corporal punishment for the minor mistake. It is also possible that Baldi's mental stability is seen only when people follow what he wants. He slaps his ruler in his hand like some sort of compulsive habit, and slowly but surely chases his quarry, growing faster the angrier he gets. After collecting notebooks, he gives students a chance to leave the school, albeit in a limited time span and laughs at their escape efforts. It is unknown if he is a psychopath or sociopath, but given that he manages a school, the former is more likely. Quotes Welcome to Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning! That's me! Oh, hi! Welcome to my Schoolhouse! You need to collect 2 notebooks before you can use these doors. Now it's time for everybody's favorite subject: Math! Answer the three questions correctly, and you might get something special! Just type the correct answer into the empty box. Press the '''ENTER' key on your keyboard when you think you have the right answer.'' Problem 1! Problem 2! Problem 3! Zero. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Plus, Minus, Times, Equals... Aha, you got it! Great job! That's right! Good one! You're doing '''fantastic'!'' I can't believe it... you're incredible! You did great! Come here and get your prize! A shiny quarter! Just click on it with the left mouse button to pick it up! Then, when you find something you can use it on, right click on the object with the quarter selected! That's how you use items, you know. CONGRATULATIONS! YOU FOUND ALL 10 NOTEBOOKS! NOW ALL YOU NEED TO DO IS: '''GET OUT WHILE YOU STILL CAN!!!' HEH-HEEEEEEEH!'' Ready or not, here I come. An apple? For me? Thanks! Yum! Thanks for playing... Come back soon! Category:Characters